I'm Alive
by bethanydixonxx
Summary: Beth survived the gun shot, ended up in the Hilltop and she finally sees the man she loves again. will she and him get to be together or will a evil man get in the way?
1. Chapter 1

I stared at the little hole on my forehead where I was shot. I don't remember much but I do remember waking up with a big head ache. When doctor Edwards told me that I was shot in the head by Dawn, and one of my group members shot her and that I will make a full recovery, other than a few headaches. I almost felt guilty for living. I made my choice, knowing the risks I was taking to save Noah and to take my revenge? Yeah you could call it that.

He also said that they left thinking I was dead… so they don't know I'm alive I don't know where they are. Is Maggie okay? Glenn? Rick and Daryl? Oh, how I hope so.

I've been in this community called the Hilltop for a few weeks now, a guy who's named Paul but his friends call him Jesus saved me. I'm grateful that he did. I've been on my own for ages and I swear I would have died or gone insane from being alone. He told me about the hilltop and I said I would go.

The town is nice and the people are friendly but Jesus is basically my only friend around here so I just spend my time with him.

I splashed cold water on my face and went to find Jesus when I heard a commotion coming from the entrance. I slowly walked to see what's going on when I see a very familiar face. Its Daryl! He's here! I run to try and get to him but Jesus stopped me

"let me go Paul! They're my friends!"

He looks as if he's about to say something when i hear the voice I missed oh so much.

"Beth?"

I look over at Rick and see his face. He looks like he's seen a ghost.

"Beth is that really you? I- I it can't be. You're dead" he said looking at the ground

I walked up to him and touched his arm.

"I'm here. It's me. Rick look at me." I touched his face "I'm real" I smiled

I looked behind him and saw Maggie staring almost about to cry when i run to her and crash into her arms and start sobbing. She's clenching onto my shirt like is disappear if she'd let go.

"how? How are you here?" she asked

I looked at our group and said

"doctor Edward, in the hospital saved me. I don't know how. But he did. I recovered and all I get is little headaches now. But as soon as I was strong enough I went straight to start find you. And it's been a mouth and here we are! I missed you all so much"

Everyone all came and hugged me and Daryl was the last one.

I hugged him so tight I was afraid he would disappear this time. Not me.

"I missed you Daryl" I said into his chest.

He sobbed silently as we hugged and I was trying hard not to breakdown I kissed his cheek and hughed him again.

after our emotional reunion I walked back to Jesus and smiled at him

"I found my family. And I thank you for that. If you hadn't found me I might be dead for real."

I hugged him. I'm gonna miss him.

"you're going to go back with them?"

"where are they from?" I asked

"another community not far from here called Alexandria" he said

"so we can still see each other. You didn't think I cut you off completely? After all you've done for me? you've become one of my family and that's not gonna change!" I hugged him again and went to see rick. I hope I can get him alone so I can talk to him.

He was talking to Gregory when I found him.

"can I talk to you?" I asked

He looked at Gregory who nodded and walked away

"hey" I said

"hi" he said

I wrapped my arms around his middle and hugged him.

"I missed you the most" I murmured into his chest. I backed away and looked into his blue eyes, looking dull and empty.

"Beth, you have no idea how much I missed you." He said.

I smiled and without thinking I leaned up and kissed the corner of his mouth. Almost on his lips. I backed away still searching his eyes for any emotion. I saw something flash but It was too quick to recognise.

"I'm going to Alexandria with you guys. Let me get my stuff ready"

"how did you know about Alexandria?" he asked

"Jesus told me" I smiled walking up to the house I'm staying in.

I have loved Rick since the days in the prison. He was always sweet to me and he's very handsome! It started as a crush. I tried to brush it off, but it just intensified.


	2. Chapter 2

I was sad to Leave Jesus back at hilltop.

But I've got meet the people that helped my family after the prison fell.

I had to wait till I met everyone before I could ask rick about Judith. I want to see her. I miss her. Rick was walking to Abraham but I couldn't wait anymore

"Hey rick. Where's Judy?" I asked

Rick smiled and said

"She's with Carol, come on I'll take you. See you later abe" he said to Abraham.

"How is she?" I asked

"She's great. You won't believe how big she's gotten" he smiled

"I didn't think she was alive. I tried to find her, Rick I'm sorry" I said getting a little emotional

"Hey it's okay, you did your best. Tyreese got out with her and the two girls."

"Good. I was scared. And then The people at Grady Kidnapped me. I thought I'd never see you guys again!" I said crying again. Damn I'm emotional today.

"Hey hey hey, stop that cryin now" rick said pulling me into a hug. I just sobbed into his chest again. After a minute or two I stoped crying and looked at him

"Thank you" I said to him

He smiled and grabbed my hand and led me to see Judith.

"She's in her room. Follow me" Rick said

I followed closely behind with a little skip in my walk.

"Hey baby girl" he said as he picked her up.

I gasped. She's so big!

"Judy oh my god." I said as Rick passed her to me

She looked up at me with adorable eyes. I think she remembers who I am.

"She's still as beautiful as the time I saw her"

I let a few stray tears go as I cuddled her.

I looked at Rick and he was looking at us with eyes that look like he's content and happy. My favourite look on him. I smiled at him and got up.

"Let's go for walk?" I suggested

He shrugged and went out the door.

We were walking around Alexandria and this older looking woman who I haven't seen before came to up to Rick and I. I looked at Judy in my hands and back up to her.

"Rick. Who's this?" She said eyeing me with Judith

"Oh deanna, this is Beth. She's Maggies sister. Sorry I forgot we were supposed to come to you with new comers"

"Hmm, well would you come with me Beth?" She asked me

I looked at rick. Not really sure if I could trust her

"This is Deanna, beth. She's the leader here" he said

"Okay" I said to him

Nodding at Deanna, I passed Judy back to Rick.

I looked back at rick as i started to follow deanna to where ever she was taking me. We ended up at this nice lookin house. She lead me into the living room and told me to take a seat.

"Okay beth. First of all. As you know I'm Deanna.

And can I ask. What happened to you? How did you get separated from rick and the others?"

How did I know she was gonna ask that?

"Um. Well there was this man, who wanted the prison we were living in. And rick wouldn't give it up. And after a while rick kept trying to negotiate with him but he didn't want none of it. He came back one day with a small army and a tank. He killed my dad... and killed lots of people. Me and Daryl got out together. I was with him for awhile. Then we found a funeral home. We stayed there a couple days but one night a herd of walkers came and invaded. I got out through a window then I was kidnapped by some people who live in a hospital in Atlanta. My group found me eventually but I decided to get revenge on the woman there who treated me very badly. And I got shot. They thought I died. They left. The doctor saved me and here I am. I didn't believe it was them when I saw Daryl at Hilltop."

"That's quite a story. You've been through a lot. Condolences about your dad.

So. What do you like to do?" She asked

"I like children, I like to sing and stuff like that." I said.

I feel a headache coming and I just wanna sleep right now. Can she get this over with?

"Well, I assume you would to work with children then? Because you're maggies sister, I'll see what I can do."

"Thank you" I said

I got up and opened the door and Deanna said

"Oh and just asked Rick where you sleep. He'll show you." She smiles

I smiled back, said goodbye and shut the door behind me.

Rick and Daryl were talking by the entrance of the house and smiled when they saw me.

"How'd it go?" Daryl asked

"She can be a little demanding" Rick said

"Oh yeah it was fine. Asked what happened to me and stuff like that" I smiled

"I'm sorry she shouldn't have asked that" Rick said

"No it's fine. I'm over it." I said "oh Deanna said to ask you where I'm staying?" I asked

"Oh you can stay in my house. There's a spare bedroom" rick said

I nodded "okay thanks"

I looked at both of them and smiled. Walking up the road to explore.

"Beth" 

I turn and Daryl was walking up to me.

"Hey" I smiled

"How are you" I asked

He shrugged.

I hugged him.

"I missed you." I said

"I know. I missed you too." He said

"Can you show me to Ricks, I don't remember how to get there?" I asked

He nodded.

Leading me to my new home.

For however long this one may last.


	3. Chapter 3

**_I should have said this at the start. I don't own The Walking Dead!_**

 ** _And this story is kinda AU. It's only going to have a few things from the actual show. I'm not going to have Glenn disappear and the whole herd scene in the quarry and stuff. And honestly I don't have a plan for this story. I'm just winging it. We'll see where it goes I guess, like I have ideas for it but I only write when I'm really bored... and that's a lot of the time these days. Anyways I'll stop rambling now. Enjoy!_**

I sat with Judith on a park bench. Enjoying the sun. Watching the people of Alexandria converse with each other.

I don't know how they do it, just stand there like the world is normal. Have they ever been out side? Have they faced the dead that wanders out side of those walls?

We thought the prison was safe. But someone came and took it from us. Took loved ones from us. Someone's going to do the same thing to this place. No place is safe for long. I know that now...

Judith started to fuss, so I got up and sat on the grass and let her crawl around the grass.

Keeping a close eye on her.

I look up across the little field and see Rick standing there. Looking at us.

I smile at him and he returns it.

"Come on Judy. Let's go see daddy" I say

Picking up Judith, putting her little hat back on her head, walking over to him.

"Hey" I said

"Hey, how are my girls goin?"

My heart skipped a beat. Did he know he said that? How did he mean it?

"Great! Enjoying the sun. How are you?" I smiled

"Good, good. How are you finding Alexandria?"

"Good. I've mainly been sticking with Judith and Maggie but some of the people I've met are nice" I told him

"Some can be hard to handle but they're okay. Just let me know if you have any trouble"

"I will. Here can you take Judy? I gotta go see Maggie" i asked

"Yeah of course" he said taking Judy from me.

"I'll see you later" I smiled.

"Cya" he said

I walked to Glenn and Maggie's house and knocked. The door opened and Maggie answered.

"Hey Bethy. You know you don't have too knock right?" She said

"Yeah, but I don't want to walk in on you and Glenn again." I laughed

Maggie went red and opened the door wider to let me in. In the prison I walked in on Maggie and Glenn having sex in the shower room. It was so awkward for about a week after that.

"What are you doin?" She asked

I shrugged

"nothing, just came from seeing Judy and Rick" I said

"How is Judy?" Maggie asked

"She's good! I missed her so much." I said

"I know. She missed you too. We all did."

We sat and talked about all the stuff she and I went through on our time apart. I was there for a few hours a think. I was getting ready to leave and Maggie asked

"Are you busy later?"

"Not that know of, why?" I looked at her curiously

"I'm going on watch. Wanna come? And be my partner?"

I smiled

"Sure! When and where? I'll meet you there"

"At the gate, and at 6" she said

"Okay sweet. I'll see you then" I hugged her and said goodbye.

I'm going to go and see Judy again. Maybe see Carl too.

I walked to my place. Hoping Rick would have Judy there.

I walking in and called out. But no one answered me. I walked up the stairs to his room.

"Rick?" I asked opening the door slightly.

He was asleep on his bed with Judy Next to him. She was starting to stir awake.

She's so big. But she still looks adorable when she naps.

"Shh shh baby girl. Don't wake daddy up." I whispered to her. Picking her up. It was 4:30, so I have time. I'll let Rick sleep for a bit.

I was playing with Judy on the floor and singing to myself that I didn't notice Rick was awake and that he was watching us. It wasn't until Judy saw him and giggled that I turned my head to see him standing there.

"Hey" he said

"Hey" I smiled "sleep well?" I asked

"Yeah. Thanks for getting her"

"It's okay.! You woke up at a good time. I got watch with Maggie in half an hour" I stated

"Really? You sure? I could take it?" He suggested

"No no. I'm fine. But thank you." I smiled

"I'm going to go shower" I said

I huffed as I got up off the floor and walked to my bedroom to get clothes.

This is my second proper shower in a long time And I intend on enjoying it.

I step into the bathroom and lock the door behind me. I strip off and turn the hot water on. Stepping in. Letting the hot water run over my body. I grab the soap and wash myself and grabbed shampoo and washed my longish blonde hair. I feel so clean now. I love it!

I sink down onto the floor, enjoying the water, I sat there procrastinating for at least fifteen minutes. I finally got out and dried myself off and got dressed into a pair of black skinny jeans and a white shirt, brushing my teeth and my hair still not quite used to having access to things like toothpaste and shampoo but dang I could get use to it again!

I walked downstairs to Rick with Judy and this blonde women I haven't seen before.

"i'm goin on watch now Rick" i said

Trying not to eye this women in the room

"Okay. Be safe. Oh and this is Jesse. She lives up the road" he said

I looked over at her and smiled

"Hi I'm Beth." I said

She smiled at me and shook my head

"You're Maggie's sister right?" She asked

"Yeah that's me. But I gotta go. See ya'll later?"

They nodded and I went off to the gate for watch with Maggie.


	4. Chapter 4

As soon as I shut the door behind me, I let out a huge sigh. Maybe rick will be better off with her. Not that he even likes me in anyway other then a friend. I pushed thoughts about him behind and went to the watch post for my watch with Maggie and she's not there yet. Great. and she tells me not to be late.

I sat down and waited for about 5 minutes before her head popped up.

"Hey, sorry I was talking to Glenn" she said

"It's okay" I smiled

"So how are you?" She asked

"I'm good. How are you?"

"Yeah. I'm good. Guess what"

I arched my eyebrow

"what" I said

"Well. Beth... You're going to be an aunt" she smiled

My mouth formed an 'O'

"R-really?" I asked

She nodded

"When did you find out?" I asked

"A few weeks ago."

"I can't believe it. Congratulations Maggie!" I said I got up off my seat and hugged her.

"You'll be a great mother" I told her sitting back in my seat.

The rest of the watch was pretty uneventful. With the occasional walker coming out of the woods. It was midnight when our shift ended.

"Alright Hun. I'll see you tomorrow" Maggie said

"Okay. And you go get plenty of rest" i smiled

"Will do!" We waved goodbye and went to our houses.

I was trying to be quiet as I walked up the stairs to the front door, I walked inside and tiptoed up the creaky staircase to my bed room.

The house was quiet so assume they're all asleep.

I need to a shower. It may have been night time, but it was still increasingly hot outside. I was all hot and sticky from the humidity.

I started humming 'be good' the song I was playing in the funeral home with Daryl. As I climbed into the shower. The cold water shocked my body for a minute but after I think I sat there for at least five minutes. Wondering what would happen when they find out about Negan. I feel as if I should tell Rick about them. But then if I do, Rick would feel the need to try and be a hero. I love him. I do. But I know what Negan is. And he won't win this one. If we're Lucky we won't run into them. I've met Negan. Once. And he's an arrogant and selfish man who thinks he needs too control everyone and take shit from other communities who very well need that stuff more then he does. Sure the saviours are a extremely large group, but the people they have could easily make and scavenge all of the supplies for themselves. I hate them! Before my anger for those fuckers got to me more I heard Judith start to cry so I got out and put a robe on not even bothering dressing just yet.

"Hey Judy. Shush now." I cooed

I rocked her on my hip for a minute or two, But she showed no signs of going back to sleep any time soon.

"Okay Judy. I need to get dressed. And we'll sit on the porch" I told her.

I put her down on the bed with her little toy and put on some boxers Jesus gave me and a plain black shirt.

"Let's go Judy" I said picked her up.

It was around 1:30 by this time and it was just us two. Everyone was asleep.

Until I heard the gates open, and saw three trucks come in. And I knew exactly who it was.

"RICK" I yelled rushing into his room

"Rick get up. The saviours are here" I said shaking him with my one free hand while the other holds Judith.

"What? What's the time?"

"It's about 1:30 I think. And why didn't you tell me you knew them already?" I asked

"How did you know about the saviours?" He asked

"I was at hilltop remember. I've met them. But let's go. I don't know what they're doin here so late"

"No you stay here. You've got Judith"

"I'm coming! I'll keep her safe. You know that"

He wanted to say something but left it. He grabbed his gun and walked out to the trucks. I was following close behind him, and then I saw Him.

"Rick. How the fuck are ya?" Negan said

"I've come for my shit"

"It's the middle of the night. Couldn't you wait till tomorrow?" Rick said

"I decide when I come collect it. I was bored and wanted to go for a drive." He said with that stupid smirk he does.

He looked behind rick and saw me. I sucked in a sharp breath as he said

"Beth. What are you doing here?" He asked eyeing Judy

"I live here?" I said

"Don't get smart. Who's the kid?"

"She's mine." I said as I glanced at Rick, hoping he won't get mad at me for that.

"Well. How the fuck are ya? Bethy"

I cringed at that nickname. Daddy called me that.

"I'm well. Thanks for asking." I said

"What's her name?"

"Judith" I said gripping her tighter.

"She's a cute kid."

"Thanks."

"Her dad still alive, how come you didn't tell me you had a kid. I thought we were friends bethy"

I shrugged

"I didnt see how it was any of your business. I did t know she was alive until a few weeks ago."

"Hmm, Okay then." He eyed me as if I was lying. As if. I didn't know she was until I came here with Rick.

"Well people. Start gathering my shit." Negan said walking over to Rick.

I've never seen Rick look like that before.

He looks absolutely petrified. Although I don't blame him. Negan is a scary man.

I kissed Judy's head as she slowly started to fall asleep in my arms.

Sorry I Haven't updated in a while, I've Been busy. This is kinda rushed so sorry for any mistakes . Thanks for reading!


End file.
